<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Sexywolf by Ambear9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970547">Dear Sexywolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9'>Ambear9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek 2021 Monthly challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, M/M, Monthly One Shot Challenge, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A "deleted scene" from Dear Sourwolf (Don't need to read together)</p><p>Stiles takes Derek to one of his painting classes and has a little surprise for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek 2021 Monthly challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Sexywolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles: What are you doing tonight?</p><p>Sourwolf: Same thing I do every night, cook you dinner then mandatory cuddle and a movie night</p><p>Stiles: Cute</p><p>Sourwolf: You made those rules</p><p>Stiles: They are suggestions, not rules. But I like it.<br/>
Stiles: Not forcing you to cuddle me, and I cook most nights<br/>
Stiles: But seriously, wanna come to my art class with me?</p><p>Sourwolf: Can I? I haven’t gone before</p><p>Stiles: It’s fine, I already asked. We are starting a new subject tonight anyway so you haven’t missed anything.<br/>
Stiles: And I really want you to come<br/>
Stiles: …….to the class, and inside me 😏😘</p><p>Sourwolf: 🙄<br/>
Sourwolf: When?</p><p>Stiles: When you use emojis it warms my heart<br/>
Stiles: Tonight<br/>
Stiles: We will have a couple hours once I get off work, I’ll need to shower the old book smell off<br/>
Stiles: I’ve been sorting through donations all day and I’m a sneezy mess</p><p>Derek: maybe we can find somewhere to eat</p><p>Stiles: Hopefully it’s not busy everywhere<br/>
Stiles: You know since Valentines is this weekend</p><p>Sourwolf: You don’t need to remind me, I know.</p><p>Stiles: We don’t have to do anything </p><p>Sourwolf: I’ve made plans</p><p>Stiles: Gonna tell me?</p><p>Sourwolf: Nope</p><p>Stiles: Rude, is it because you haven't made them yet and now have to rush to figure something out because you think I want this but really I’m fine with or without celebrating a holiday? </p><p>Sourwolf: No, Stiles.<br/>
Sourwolf: It’s nothing crazy, just a night at home but I’ve bought some things</p><p>Stiles: That’s perfect.<br/>
Stiles: Don’t shower until I get there</p><p>Sourwolf: I would never.</p><p>Stiles: We can’t have sex, like no butt stuff.</p><p>Sourwolf: What a tease.</p><p>Stiles: Trust me, I’ll make up for it, and also there is tons of other things we can do to make each other cum, just don’t want us to be sore or leaking while sitting in class for a few hours</p><p>Sourwolf: I get it.</p><p>Stiles: But when we get home tonight all the butt stuff</p><p>Sourwolf: Remind me again why I’m dating you?</p><p>Stiles: If you figure it out let me know 🤷♂️</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?”<br/>
“I’ll be right back, just sit there and get ready to paint”<br/>
“I don’t know what I’m doing Stiles”<br/>
“It’s okay, most people here don’t” He whispered low enough so that no one else could hear him but he knew Derek could.<br/>
Derek watched helplessly as Stiles walked away, wondering why he would invite him then leave him sitting here with all these strangers.<br/>
Then a few minutes later he got his answer when Stiles walked to the front of the room wearing a red silk robe, Derek knew it was going to be a long night since his dick was already starting to thicken.<br/>
Stiles winked at him as he slowly pulled the robe off, making Derek’s eye flash red, he quickly closed them before anyone saw him.<br/>
When he opened his eyes again Stiles was sitting on a stool, his right leg stretched out in front of him with his foot on the ground, his left leg was bent, that foot resting on the small bar between two of the stool’s legs, he was only wearing a pair of solid black briefs, Derek wonders where he got them because Stiles usually only wore boxers and almost all of them have a weird print or a bright color, or both.<br/>
Derek let out a small growl when the teacher moved Stiles arms and head into the angles she wanted him, Stiles gave him a knowing look, so maybe it wasn’t as quiet as he thought it was.<br/>
Derek really likes Stiles’ body and makes sure to tell him often just how much he admires his long limbs, the toned muscles of his abdomen, and the way the dark hair covered his chest and the perfect line of it down to his amazing dick, which thankfully no one got to see but him and the moles scattered all over him, his perfectly plump ass. Then there was his side profile which Derek was getting the perfect view of right now from where he sat, maybe Stiles planned it that way.<br/>
His chin was tilted up showing off his long neck and prominent Adam's apple and sharp jawline that Derek loved to kiss, nip and lick, he could spend hours just on Stiles’ neck, thankfully there was currently no bruises. Then there were his ears that only Derek knew how sensitive they were and the sounds Stiles makes when he lightly breathes against them. And his favorite feature, though he has never told Stiles, is his little nose, Derek doesn’t know why, he just thinks it’s cute in his side profile the way it turns up just a little bit.<br/>
He was in love with Stiles Stilinski. He had to be after using the word cute.</p><p>“You didn’t draw anything”<br/>
Derek jumped, he actually jumped “What” he shook his head turning to look at Stiles who was now standing behind him in the red robe.<br/>
“I said, you didn’t draw anything” he motioned towards the blank pad of paper in front of Derek.<br/>
“I can’t draw, or paint” Derek looked around noticing that everyone else was packing up their things and leaving.<br/>
“You could have at least tried” Stiles seemed bummed and Derek felt really bad.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I was distracted” Derek stood up, running his fingers along the front of the robe “Is this yours”<br/>
“Yeah?” Stiles gave him a knowing look “You like?”<br/>
“I think we need to get back to the apartment”<br/>
“Only if you promise to let me try and draw you”<br/>
“You can do anything you want if you wear this robe again”<br/>
“Is it the silk you like?” he wiggled his eyebrows<br/>
“Silk is nice, but I like it when you wear red” he leaned in closer “I’ve never been this hard in my entire life” he was struggling to hold back his shift now, “Do you know how gorgeous you are”<br/>
“No, but let me get dressed so you can tell me more about it” Stiles started to head to the bathroom to change, Derek stayed close behind him “Stay Sourwolf, I don’t want to get kicked out of this class”<br/>
“Then you better hurry” he growled, his fangs dropping.</p><p>“Derek”<br/>
Derek turned his head concentrating towards the bathroom<br/>
“I hope you can hear me”<br/>
Yeah of course he could.<br/>
“What would you do right now if you heard me slicking up my fingers and opening myself up so when we walk into the door of the apartment you can bend me over the couch”<br/>
Derek tried the bathroom door, it was locked, which wouldn’t be a problem for his werewolf strength but he didn’t want to break the door. “Stiles”<br/>
“Yes” Stiles opened the door with a smirk.<br/>
“You’re evil,” Derek said through gritted teeth<br/>
“I know” he teased “Did you pack up?”<br/>
“I was too busy trying not to break the door down and fuck you”<br/>
“That would be a bad idea,” Someone else said, that was twice now someone has snuck up on him tonight<br/>
“Sorry Olivia” Stiles blushed, ducking his head as he walked past Derek to start packing up his things.<br/>
“You must be Derek” She held out her hand, Derek shook it even though he really didn’t want to.<br/>
“Hi” He didn’t know what else to say, his wolf wanted to rip her to shreds for the way she touched Stiles earlier “Uh sorry about that”<br/>
“It’s okay, Stiles is a good looking guy, I can understand why you were feeling that way after having to stare at him like that for an hour”<br/>
“Yeah” He took a deep breath through his nose to try and keep his wolf down, but his claws and fangs were very close to popping out<br/>
“That’s why I asked him to model, he has nice features, I really like the way”<br/>
“Stiles” Derek interrupts Olivia “We really need to go, I don’t feel well” he tried to clear his throat to cover up the growl.<br/>
Stiles turned around, he knew the look on Derek’s face, “Almost done” Stiles quickly shoved the rest of his supplies into his bag. “Thanks, Liv, see you next week”<br/>
“Thanks for being a great model”<br/>
“Yeah no problem, I’ll gladly do it again.”<br/>
“And if you ever want to bring Derek back, he would also make a great subject, his eyes are stunning” She hugged Stiles, Derek quickly walked out the door.</p><p>“Derek?” Stiles looked around “Please don’t tell me you are angry and making me walk home alone”<br/>
“I’m right here” Derek stepped out of a shadow making Stiles jump<br/>
“Well hello there furbutt”<br/>
“Shut up” Derek growled<br/>
“Calm down Der, it’s okay” Stiles grabbed his face “You need to calm down before someone sees you” he lifted his head bringing Derek’s face to his neck “It’s okay” his fingers massaged the back of Derek’s head.<br/>
“I need to get her scent off of you, the way she was touching you”<br/>
“It meant nothing, plus she is married, I’ve met her wife. She was just doing her job”<br/>
“I didn’t like it” Was he really pouting right now?<br/>
“Then let’s get home so you can do that thing where you come all over me and rub it and be all possessive wolfie” Stiles gave him a quick kiss,<br/>
“If you’re okay with that, I don’t have to” Derek stepped back shyly<br/>
“No it’s fine, it’s hot” Stiles put his hand on the back of Derek’s head “I promise” he pulled him into another kiss.<br/>
“I love you” Derek kissed his neck “I love you so much, Stiles”<br/>
“Woah, what?” Stiles stepped back, he didn’t mean to but he was shocked.<br/>
“I knew deep down I loved you, but it wasn’t until I was sitting there admiring everything about you that it hit me. I almost lost control, my wolf needed you, wanted to carry you out of there so no one else would ever look at your body because it’s mine, and not only do I love everything about the way you look, but I’m absolutely in love with the person you are”<br/>
“I love you too Derek, but I have to tell you a secret and you might not love me as much when you find out”<br/>
Derek’s heart sank<br/>
Stiles broke the eye contact, looking down at his shoes “My real name is Mieczyslaw”<br/>
Derek’s laugh startled Stiles “What?”<br/>
Stiles rolled his eyes “Shut up”<br/>
“I would never love you less just because you have the weirdest name ever”<br/>
“And now you know why I don’t use it and it’s not weird it’s Polish”<br/>
“Say it one more time?”<br/>
“Nope, you only get to hear it one time, now can we finish walking back to the apartment? Someone promised there would be coming”<br/>
“I want to hear it again, I wasn’t ready”<br/>
“Mieczyslaw” Stiles whispered<br/>
“Why would your parents do that to you?” he teased<br/>
“They clearly wanted me to suffer” Stiles laughed “But now it shall never be said again”<br/>
“So I can’t say Mieczyslaw during sex?” Derek smirked<br/>
“Wow, well maybe because somehow you made it sound good, screw you, Derek Hale, how does it feel to have everything you do be so sexy and perfect” Stiles let out a small moan as Derek’s teeth grazed his skin.<br/>
“I do you, and I have to agree” he put his lips against Stiles’ ear “You are amazing and perfect Mieczyslaw Stilinski”<br/>
“That was cheesy and I loved it” Stiles pressed his body more against Derek’s “We really need to get home before we get arrested for public nudity”<br/>
“We don’t have to be naked to come” Derek didn’t want to take his mouth off of Stiles, his hands moving down to squeeze Stiles ass and pull their bodies as close as they could get.<br/>
“I’m fully aware of that Sexywolf, but naked and not on the nasty streets of New York City is way better”<br/>
Derek kissed Stiles one more time before turning, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him back to their apartment.</p><p>“Derek” Stiles groaned pushing back against him “I can’t get the door unlocked if you keep dry humping me”<br/>
“Let me” Derek reached for the key but Stiles smacked his hand away<br/>
“No, who knows what your strength will do to the poor handle”<br/>
Derek growled in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine as he finally got the door open.<br/>
“Where is the robe?” Derek’s eyes flashed red.<br/>
Stiles pulled off his crossbody bag and opened it pulling out the robe. “Want me to put it on? I thought I had to wash everyone’s scents off me”<br/>
“I will get the scent off of you” he sntached the robe from Stiles hand “Get your clothes off, and hurry unless you want them ripped to shreds”<br/>
“That would be kinda hot,” Stiles smiled<br/>
Derek rubbed his face against the silk fabric, it mostly smelled like Stiles but he needed it to smell like both of them, and if he was alone he probably would have shifted to his full wolf form and rubbed around on it.<br/>
He was embarrassed already, that would just be humiliating.<br/>
“Are you going to be okay? Should I be worried about how possessive you are being right now?”<br/>
“I’m sorry” Derek dropped the robe<br/>
“Hey” Stiles picked up the robe “It’s okay, nothing to be embarrassed about, I was just making sure you weren’t going to kill anyone who comes in contact with me or keep me tied to the bed for a week….actually, I don’t think I would mind that” he grinned that mischievous grin that usually led to trouble.<br/>
Derek kept his eyes on the floor “Holding back the wolf during class has got me a bit possessive and the need for you to be mine is very overwhelming, I’m embarrassed.”<br/>
“So my sexy Valentines surprise was a fail? You didn’t draw anything and I broke you by putting myself on display practically naked for eveyrone to stare at, fuck I’m so stupid”<br/>
“You’re not stupid, it was a good idea, you didn’t know how it would affect me” he wrapped his arms around Stiles “Maybe later we can get naked and try and draw each other, alone where only we can see each other”<br/>
“You don’t have to draw me if you don’t want to but I’d really like to try and do one of you if you want”<br/>
“I’d like that”<br/>
“After we come a few times each so there will be no distractions while I’m working” Stiles kissed him “And Der, never be ashamed for who you are” he pulled Derek’s coat off, walking it over to the hook by the door to hang it up then he took off his and hung it up while he kicked off his shoes.<br/>
“I love everything about you Derek Hale, and that includes all the weird wolfie things” When he turned around Derek was standing there completely naked. “Oh”<br/>
He almost tripped over the robe he dropped trying to take off his clothes as fast as he could, clearly forgetting he was a human with long limbs and clumsier than most.<br/>
Derek grabbed Stiles’ hips to stop him from falling over. “Let me help before you injure yourself” He pulled off Stiles long sleeve shirt, it was one of Derek’s favorites, the shade of blue looked really good on him (not as good as red though) and it fit his body perfectly.<br/>
Once Stiles’ shirt was somewhere in the apartment, Derek wasn’t sure where he threw it, he got down on his knees in front of Stiles.<br/>
He kissed along the trail of hair down Stiles’ stomach until it stopped at the top of his jeans.<br/>
“You’re not wearing underwear” Derek pushed his jeans to the floor and Stiles stepped out of them.<br/>
“I um took them off after art class because they were too tight”<br/>
“I like them” Derek kissed along Stiles’ hip<br/>
“I um, fuck Der” his fingers trailed through Derek’s hair, he loved how soft it always was, he wondered if it’s because he is a born wolf or if the Hale family just had nice hair. “I have something else you might like...I uh bought it with the robe, but I was going to save them for Valentine’s Day”<br/>
“It’s close enough” Derek stood up “Show me” his eyes flashed red “Please”<br/>
“Want to carry me to our room?” Stiles looked at him with his big brown eyes, making them impossibly big, knowing it could get Derek to do anything he wanted.<br/>
“I’m not carrying you”<br/>
“Please” he stuck out his bottom lip, Derek took advantage of that and lightly bit it, making Stiles moan, his fingers finding their way back to Derek’s hair as he deepened the kiss.<br/>
Derek gripped Stiles’ hips, lifting him up, and without breaking apart Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek as he carried him to their bedroom. He mentally high fived himself.</p><p>Derek gently put Stiles down, quietly whining at the loss of all the contact of Stiles against him.<br/>
Stiles had a blush creeping up his chest as he walked over to his dresser, opening up the top drawer digging through all his obnoxious boxers until he found what he was looking for.<br/>
“I can smell your nerves”<br/>
“I’m not nervous, just a little shy”<br/>
“You don’t have to show me if you don’t want”<br/>
Stiles kept the briefs hidden behind his back as he turned to look at Derek “Close your eyes, no actually just turn around”<br/>
Derek did as Stiles said.<br/>
“Okay, you can look”<br/>
Derek turned around to see Stiles standing there in red silk briefs that matched the robe, Stiles turned around so Derek could see how perfect they fit him, the silk looked like it was painted on<br/>
Derek once again couldn’t hold back his shift. “Wow”<br/>
“You like” Stiles was shyly chewing at his bottom lip, his long fingers lightly running along the fabric<br/>
Derek picked up Stiles and tossed him on the bed,<br/>
“Holy shit, warn a guy next time” Stiles huffed<br/>
Derek pressed his face against Stiles crotch, feeling the soft fabric against his face, a deep growl sending a shiver over Stiles’ body.<br/>
“God Stiles, you’re amazing” he kissed his way up Stiles’ stomach to his chest, stopping to tease Stiles’ nipples which he would have taken more time with but Stiles was tugging at his hair and rutting against his thigh so he moved up to kiss him, their bodies pressing together perfectly.<br/>
Derek couldn’t hold back a loud moan when his dick slid against Stiles’ hard dick trapped under the silk.<br/>
Their bodies quickly find the perfect rhythm together.</p><p>“Der” Stiles groaned “I want to come...I need to come...please...get them off”<br/>
Derek reached his hand between them, he tried to get the briefs down to free Stiles cock but they were too tight, no wonder Stiles was begging to be freed from them.<br/>
Derek sat up on his knees between Stiles’ spread legs, pulling the briefs down just past his balls, he leaned forward taking his dick into his mouth and of course, Stiles’ fingers were in his hair instantly<br/>
“So close D” his name being cut off with a variety of swear words and some words Derek was pretty sure Stiles made up. His hips lifted off the bed, thrusting into Derek’s mouth.</p><p>Stiles was still in a haze from his orgasm so he wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up on his stomach with Derek on top of him but he wasn’t complaining.<br/>
Derek slotted his dick between Stiles silk-covered ass, panting against the skin between Stiles’ shoulder blades as he started to move quicker.<br/>
“Come for me Sourwolf” Stiles whispered. “Mark me as yours”<br/>
Derek growled, his human teeth biting the back of Stiles’ neck as he came.<br/>
Stiles pushed his ass back against him as Derek continued to thrust slowly, rubbing his scent into him and the fabric.</p><p>“As much as I like the orgasm drunk Derek cuddles, you’re squishing me”<br/>
Derek rolled off of him then pulled Stiles on top of him<br/>
“I love you Mieczysław”<br/>
Stiles groaned rolling his eyes “I’d love you more if you never said that name again”<br/>
“I think those briefs are ruined” Derek squeezed Stiles’ ass<br/>
“That’s fine, they are way to tight, we can buy more if you want”<br/>
Derek used his claws to cut off the briefs, “Can I finger you? Or do we need to wait a little bit”<br/>
“Now” Stiles kissed him “Now would be great, just put away the claws”<br/>
Derek reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube off the bedside table, they don’t ever bother putting it in the drawer, there is no point with as much as they use it. </p><p> </p><p>Derek laid back on the couch, his arms bent behind his head,  “If you quote Titanic I’m leaving”<br/>
Stiles narrowed his eyes “I’d never”<br/>
“You were about to say it, I know you, Stiles”<br/>
“Okay, maybe I was but it’s a classic and there is nothing wrong with it”<br/>
“I’m not french”<br/>
“Neither was Rose, that’s the point, she wanted to be drawn like he drew French girls”<br/>
“I’m taking a nap, wake me up when you’re done”<br/>
“Can I do it however I want”<br/>
Derek knew that devious look all too well “Yes Stiles, you can wake me up with sex”<br/>
“Perfect” he smiled.</p><p>“Hey Der” Stiles lightly kissed his forehead “Wake up”<br/>
“I was promised a sexy wake up” Derek stretched out his arm that was folded behind his head.<br/>
“I thought about it but Bruce is laying on you and that would just be weird”<br/>
Derek looked down at the weight he just noticed on his stomach, rolling his eyes “You know you can pick him up right?”<br/>
“Nope, never”<br/>
“I’m going to get up anyway so he has to move”<br/>
“You’re a cruel man Derek Hale”<br/>
“How long have I been sleeping? I’m starving and I have to pee”<br/>
“A couple hours, and food is on the way”<br/>
“Can I look at it?”<br/>
“Not yet, I need to add a few more things but I had to pee and already washed my hands and didn’t want to get them all dirty again since the food will be here soon but I promise after I finish you can see it and we can have sexy time”<br/>
“Can I put clothes on?”<br/>
“Never” Stiles smirked “It’s actually illegal for you to cover that body, just like it’s illegal to move a sleeping cat”<br/>
“I’m moving the cat”<br/>
“You’re a horrible cat dad”<br/>
Derek growled low in his throat making Bruce’s ears perk up, so he growled again, this time a little louder and Bruce took off running<br/>
“Oh my god assholewolf”<br/>
“I’ve been called worse” He pulled Stiles down on top of him<br/>
“No, you lose cuddles” Stiles squirmed but Derek’s grip tightened.<br/>
“The delivery guy just walked in”<br/>
“How do you know?”<br/>
“I can smell the curly fries”<br/>
“You’re lying, all fries smell the same, trust me I know”<br/>
“You’re not a werewolf, and even if they do smell the same I know you and I know you would never order regular fries, also I can smell the chocolate and strawberry shakes”<br/>
“They won’t mix them so we will have to mix them ourselves” Stiles kissed him “So are you going to let me get it?”<br/>
“No, we still have a little bit of time”<br/>
Stiles laid his head down, snuggling his face in to the crook of Derek’s neck, “I like when you’re being extra snugglywolf”<br/>
“Don’t call me that”<br/>
“Why is Sourwolf okay but all over forms of ‘insert other word here’ wolf not okay”<br/>
“Go answer the door, I’m going to put clothes on” he lightly shoved at Stiles.<br/>
“Nope, no clothes for nakeywolf” he lightly kissed Derek’s neck.<br/>
“Just a shirt so I don’t get anything on me”<br/>
“I’ll clean you up after” Stiles pushed up off of him and walked towards the door.<br/>
“If I have to only be in underwear then you should only be in underwear”<br/>
There was a knock at the door, “Should I strip before I answer the door?”<br/>
Derek growled, Stiles laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see the drawing now?”<br/>
“I have some shading to finish, but I’m telling you now, it’s my first time using chalk pastels, so it’s not the best and it's kind of smudgy around the edges because I have to use my fingers to blend”<br/>
“I’m sure it’s amazing”<br/>
“You’re just saying that because you love me”<br/>
“That’s a lie, I told you I hated that painting you brought home last week”<br/>
“Only because you were mad I was looking at a naked lady, and Emily and Megan love it” Stiles tried to wipe his hands on his pajama pants but they were already pretty dirty from the many times before he tried to clean his hands off so he is pretty sure he just got more on his hands. He pulled down one of the papers on his giant sketchbook “Okay I started sketching you laying down with Bruce on you, but then I had an idea”<br/>
Derek moved over to stand behind where Stiles was sitting on his stool in front of his big easel “It’s nice, but I don’t have a head”<br/>
“Well you’re muscles and package” Stiles motioned around Derek’s crotch in the drawing “And about the time i finished that is when Bruce jumped up and he is so freaking cute I started drawing him but then I was struck with an idea” he flipped that page back over where it was.<br/>
“Stiles” Derek was in awe, he had no idea what to say<br/>
The picture was half Derek’s face in human form and the other half was his wolf form. The half that was his human face was done in shades of grey except the eye was red, while the wolf’s fur was done in vibrant colors, it’s eye also red.<br/>
“Did I go overboard with the colors? I originally was going to do it all in greys but then I saw all the colors and I wanted to use them then I was like trying to think of reasons to why I was using the colors and then I was thinking maybe you are in greys because you have to hide part of you you are but as the wolf, you can be free and be the real you and show your true colors. Let your gay wolf flag fly….I’m sorry”<br/>
Derek still wasn’t sure what to say so he just grabbed Stiles face in both of his hands and kissed him.<br/>
“Was that a please shut up kiss or a you love it kiss”<br/>
“Both” He laughed against Stiles’ lips before kissing him again. He gripped Stiles’ hips walking backwards with him until the back of his legs hit the couch. He stopped kissing him just long enough to pull Stiles’ shirt off.<br/>
“Hold on” Stiles didn’t want to stop kissing him but Derek hasn’t really said anything and it was driving him nuts. “I need to know what you thought of it, the truth”<br/>
“I love it so much I have no idea what to say so I thought I’d just show you”<br/>
“It’s not that great”<br/>
“Stiles it’s amazing, I’m going to have it framed and hang it on the wall, it means so much to me”<br/>
Stiles narrowed his eyes, trying to tell if Derek was lying.<br/>
“I’m not lying, I would never lie to you, stop doubting yourself, you’re an amazing artist”<br/>
“Thank you, now get those briefs off and sit down” Stiles smiled as he pushed his pants and underwear off waiting for Derek to sit down before he climbed into his lap.<br/>
Stiles ran his hands up Derek’s chest “I still want to paint you like a French girl”<br/>
Derek let out a small laugh as he rolled his eyes  “Anytime”<br/>
“Shit sorry”<br/>
Derek looked down at his chest to see what Stiles was looking at, what he saw was smudges of the chalk Stiles was using for his drawing, he shifted.<br/>
“Woah, are you really that mad? We can shower, I promise it will come off”<br/>
Derek grabbed Stiles’ left hand, pressing it against his chest, then pulled it off to see three of his fingers left marks, there was a growl deep in his throat “You can mark me, and they won’t go away instantly like bruises” still holding Stiles’ hand he pressed it to his throat where Stiles felt the growl before he heard it<br/>
“Oh” Stiles started pressing his right hand along Derek’s chest and neck “Why haven't we thought of this before”<br/>
Derek had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths so he could shift back to his human form.<br/>
“Now I get why you love sucking bruises all over me, this is kind of arousing”<br/>
“Yeah,” Derek said breathlessly<br/>
“I’m going to ride you so hard”<br/>
“That means your going to have to get up and find lube”<br/>
Stiles smirked “Come on Der, have more faith in me” he teased as he leaned over and grabbed his pajama pants off the floor, pulling a small bottle of lube out of the pocket. “It’s my in case of emergency stash”<br/>
“I love you Stiles”<br/>
“Love you Sourwolf”</p><p> </p><p>Dear Sexywolf,</p><p>Happy Valentine’s Day.<br/>
I know we have already celebrated, and dinner last night was fantastic, but I also know how much you love chocolate, so enjoy these stupidly expensive chocolates and the bouquet of fruit.<br/>
Hopefully you are reading this letter before you open the box, so you aren’t completely confused.<br/>
If you want to put that plug in, send me a text if you do, I can control the vibration from my phone, also it will have you nice and ready when I get home!</p><p>Love you,<br/>
S.S.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Up next for March<br/>Professor Hale/Student Stiles end up at the same bar on St. Patrick's Day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>